


We're Not Sleeping At The Wheel

by offsocks



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offsocks/pseuds/offsocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a kind of power here, he knows that. The tight jaw and closed teeth, that's easy bought- everyone who's worked with Jiyong has seen that when recording's not going well, when nothings coming out the way it sounded in his head. But Seungri knows none of them have ever seen this the way he sees it</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Not Sleeping At The Wheel

There's a kind of power here, he knows that. The tight jaw and closed teeth, that's easy bought- everyone who's worked with Jiyong has seen that when recording's not going well, when nothings coming out the way it sounded in his head. But Seungri knows none of them have ever seen this the way he sees it, no-one knows the clench of Jiyong's fists exactly like this and no-one understands how the harsh drawn breaths that pull the tendons in his neck into sharp relief mean that he's seconds away from coming in Seungri's mouth. 

Jiyong's beautiful, never more so than when he's helpless under Seungri's mouth, the long lines of his torso standing out in sharp relief, the shudders of his hips as he pushes against Seungri's hands, tries to push his cock further into Seungri's open mouth.

But that's not what Seungri wants tonight, he's had too many nights with just his own hands, his own fingers pushed deep inside himself- only spit-slicked so it feels like the burn when Jiyong comes to him after trying to deny himself for too long. When he's too raw to do anything but hold Seungri's wrists down and shove forward, fucking into Seungri's body as if he wasn't begging for it with thighs spread as far as they can go.

So he pulls off, lets Jiyong's cock bounce against his stomach, licks the wetness that splatters on the taut skin. 

"Maknae... Seunghyunnie..." He can hear the censure already. This is the risky part, letting Jiyong think for long enough to deny him so he moves fast, spits quick on his hand then lunges up to press his lips to Jiyong's open mouth. Keeps his mouth busy with bites and sucking lips while he fumbles to slick himself, pushes two fingers inside and grunts at the effort, the harsh friction because spit's not enough, not really. Despite himself Jiyong lets his hand drift down, strokes the soft stretch of skin around Seungri's fingers, grips his wrist and pushes them deeper.

"It's not right, maknae. Just because I want it..." There's no chance for him to say more- Seungri's found that spot, that place that makes his muscles tighten, makes him push down and rub his leaking cock against Jiyong's stomach. He can feel the press of Jiyong's cock against his thigh and he scrambles for it, wriggles until he can feel the blunt head against his hole and if he had more of a mind for pride he might feel shame at the drawn out whimper he makes. Press down and the groan Jiyong makes eclipses any discomfort he feels. There's just the stretch of Jiyong inside him and he couldn't imagine anything better. As much as Jiyong prides himself on his control, he can't stop himself from digging bitten fingernails into Seungri's hips and pushing up, short thrusts that make him groan with the raw drag of his cock in Seungri's arse. 

"Do you think I don't want it just as much?" Seungri mutters. He rolls his hips, pulls up and moans at the slide as he presses down on Jiyong's cock. "I wouldn't do this just to make you happy. I'm not that selfless, hyung." Giggling a little at the thought until the movement of Jiyong's answering laugh jolts something inside.

It's unexpected, one of the things he loves the most, when Jiyong pushes him off, shoves him to his back and he can't stop the whine he makes when Jiyong slips free. But it's a momentary loss as he shoves himself home and Seungri barely has time to feel embarrassed at the desperate grasping of his muscles before Jiyong's moving steady within him. Hard thrusts but slow and not quite what Seungri needs. He whines high, presses his pelvis up and his head back onto the pillow, gives Jiyong the stretch of his throat and hopes for mercy. But of course, that's never been enough for Jiyong so he waits for Seungri's eyes to open from the tight squeeze they were in, waits for Seungri to focus on him, brushes the sweat out of his eyes, pretends that he's not dripping his own sweat onto Seungri, pretends he can think beyond the tight clutch of Seungri's body around his cock. And Seungri knows the reassurance he wants, wants to give it, wants nothing more than to beg. 

"Please, hyung! You have to... Jiyong, please... give it..." His voice rises with every phrase, desperation multiplies every time he admits how much he needs it. "Hyung, need it.. need, please.." Every syllabile is punctuated by Jiyong shoving into him until he finally sets a rythym, quick snaps of his hips that drive the breath from Seungri, make every plea a breathy huff until all he can do is grunt each time Jiyong bottoms out in his body, a soft grunt accompanying the slap of Jiyong's balls against his skin. 

"So pretty. Seungri. You're so... make me so hard.. want you... need it.. so good, baby. Love you..." He feels every word, his thighs clutching Jiyong's thin waist while his leaking cock slaps against his stomach with every thrust. Knows he means it, knows in the way Jiyong loses control, in the way his thrusts lose rythym and become violent grinds before he feels the slickness of Jiyong's come between his thighs, making his thrusts easy as Jiyong slowly presses into him, draws out his orgasm. It sends him over and maybe it makes him a slut for this but the slick press of Jiyong's cock inside him and his open mouth as he shoves his come inside Seungri's body with every slow thrust, he's never seen anything so perfect and it makes him shoot all over his belly like a boy who's never been touched and he'd do it all again, give anything if it meant Jiyong would look at him with that same stunned gaze like he'd never seen anything as perfect.  
*


End file.
